Clases de Francés
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Francia le enseña a su pequeña colonia francés, y ¿qué mejor que empezar con lo que todos deberían aprender a decir?


¡Aquí vengo a molestar con un One Shot! ¡Franada recién salidito el horno! Espero que les guste~

**Notas:** No sé cómo se llamaba Canadá en el periodo colonial (Creo que Nueva Francia, los europeos no tenían mucha imaginación para poner nombres (?), pero prefiero dejar Canadá para que no haya tanto lío de entendimiento.

¡Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya! Yo se los robé por un ratito~

* * *

–¿Comenzamos, Canadá~?

–¡Hum! -asintió con una sonrisa

El pequeño Canadá estaba emocionado. Ese día comenzarían para él las clases de francés por parte de su hermano mayor, Francia, y no podía no estar feliz. Le gustaba la forma en que su hermano hablaba, aunque a veces no le entendía. Le parecía dulce y tierno, sobre todo cuando las usaba para cantarle alguna bella canción por la noche.

–¿Me enseñarás a decir mi nombre? -preguntó con entusiasmo, subiéndose a una silla alta con algo de esfuerzo, mientras el rubio se colocaba frente a él con las manos en la cintura.- ¡Mi hermano dice que el señor Inglaterra ya le enseñó a decir "yo me llamo"! -dijo, recordando uno de los tantos encuentros a escondidas que tenía con su hermano cuando ninguno de los dos europeos estaban cerca.- ¿Cómo me presento en francés?

El de ojos azules lo miró sorprendido. Decidió dejar pasar eso de los encuentros con la molesta colonia inglesa (eran hermanos, Francia no podía molestarse con su pequeño por encontrarse con él), pero la pregunta de su hermanito le causó cierta sorpresa, ¿presentarse?

–¿Por qué quieres saber cómo presentarte, _petit_?

–P-Pues... ¡Así los demás saben mi nombre! ¡Y todos sabrán quién soy! -el mayor rió con ternura, sobre todo por los ojos emocionados de su colonia.

–Pero, _mon cher_, ¿cómo cambiará al mundo que los demás sepan tu nombre? -le preguntó, a lo que el pequeño americano lo vio con curiosidad-. Te enseñaré a decirlo, -se inclinó un poco, para que su rostro esté más cerca del pequeño, y picó su nariz con el dedo índice- pero antes, te enseñaré lo primero que toda persona debería aprender a decir...

El pequeño sonrió al sentir el dedo de su hermano mayor en su nariz, y movió sus cortas piernitas con ansiedad.

–Repite después de mi... _Je..._

–_Gee... _-el francés agachó la mirada, riendo.

–_Non, "Je"_

–_S-She... -_el europeo colocó dos dedos sobre los labios de la colonia para callarlo.

–_Je_ -repitió, modulando la palabra lo mejor posible, incitando al pequeño a imitarlo.

–_J-Je _-dijo Canadá algo inseguro, diciéndolo lo mejor posible, esforzándose en ello, y al ver la sonrisa de su tutor ensancharse mientras asentía, tomó mayor confianza-. _Je!... _¿Qué sign-? -la pregunta del pequeño se vio interrumpida nuevamente por los dedos del francés.

–_T'aime~ -_continuó, hablando lento y pausado para que su hermanito entienda-. _T... aime_

El niño lo miró como embobado. Había oído decir eso a Francia muchas veces, sobre todo en sus canciones, y siempre le había parecido una de las cosas que el mayor con más emoción decía, aunque siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber qué significaba...

Y ahora estaba enseñándoselo. El pequeño Canadá estaba realmente feliz..

–_T-Teim! _-dijo, intentando sonar lo más parecido posible, pero, notando que no lo logró, se corrigió a sí mismo antes de que Francia lo hiciera-. _Taim_!... _T-T'aime_!

La pronunciación no fue la mejor, tenía el acento propio del pequeño, pero aún así, el europeo debió apretar sus labios para reprimir una sonrisa causada por el amor que la colonia le hacía sentir cuando se esforzaba por impresionarlo. Y vaya que lo impresionaba.

–¡Perfecto, _mon amour_! -lo elogió, haciendo sonreír con satisfacción al pequeño. Hacer feliz a su hermano mayor lo hacía aún más feliz a él-. Ahora, dilo todo junto para el hermano mayor~

–_Sh'teme! -_Francia rió otra vez, volviendo a despeinar los cabellos del menor.

–_Trés bien, petit! _¡Muy bien! -dijo con emoción, mientras el "alumno" ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad.

–...Francia... ¿Qué significa _Sh'teme_?

–...Te amo -respondió, sonriendole y acariciando su mejilla con ternura. Los colores se subieron inmediatamente a las mejillas del país que más al norte del nuevo continente se encontraba...- Iré a preparar algo de comer, sigue practicando~ -le pidió, alejándose del niño, sin borrar de su retina ni su mente la imagen de su pequeño con un adorable sonrojo.

Mientras veía a su hermano mayor marcharse, Canadá no pudo evitar sentir el corazón casi estallar en su pecho. Estaba nervioso, sonrojado y avergonzado, pero sobre todo feliz. Muy feliz.

–...Yo también te amo... -murmuró antes de que el francés se marchase, pero demasiado bajo como para que pudiese oírlo.

* * *

Sh'teme: Según leí por ahí, es la pronunciación canadiense de Je t'aime.


End file.
